


The Thorned Rose

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-posted on Dreamwidth, In Public, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mord'Sith, pain can be pleasure, and the Agiel is a phallic symbol after all.<br/>For the MMoM challenge and my solo celebration bingo card prompt "public places"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thorned Rose

For Mord'Sith pain could be pleasure. For a Sister of the Agiel, a thorned flower was the more beautiful for the intensity it provoked. Blood being drawn from a thumb, as the rose was lifted to inhale its sweet scent, made the experience richer.

Mord'Sith were trained to keep pain as a constant companion. Their Agiels could inflict unbearable pain, but their own Agiel, skilfully deployed, could bring them solace. The magical screams as it sent tendrils of pain through them could be grounding and give focus, or could overwhelm and thus banish other physical pain and mental anguish.

When she had no other companions and felt sexually frustrated, Cara would, as other Mord'Sith did, apply her Agiel to a distinctly pleasurable task. There was a reason, some snickered, for the phallic shape. Cara preferred not to insert the Agiel every time. She had found the sensation more painful and thus more pleasurable, when she applied the tip of the Agiel directly to her clit.

Cara leaned back against the tree trunk and unfastened her leathers, going about her business quickly and efficiently. She kept her own screams to a minimum, riding the waves of pleasure as the orgasm swept over her in mere seconds. The Agiel stopped shrieking when she removed it from her body. She let it lie, buzzing softly, against the palm of her gloved hand. She took a moment to savour the sensations, let the breeze dry the sweat on her forehead, allowed herself one moment of utter contentment and vulnerability.


End file.
